


Fifteen Twenty Five

by yaomomoyao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Brotherhood, Canon Compliant, Dreams, Family, Gen, Mentioned MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Miya Twins, Miya Twins Birthday, Miya Twins Week 2020, mentioned Kita Shinsuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaomomoyao/pseuds/yaomomoyao
Summary: Once in every five years, Atsumu and Osamu's birthdays bring out the same new meanings. That to obtain a solid nine, it's not necessarily through two plus seven. It can be one plus eight, too.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 59
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	Fifteen Twenty Five

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my contribution to the Miya Twins Stans society in regards to their 25th birthday last Monday, and I made it partially based on chapter 279 and 381. There's no plot, just... a series of drabbles, LMAO. I love the siblings dynamic in Haikyuu, but I love the twins' especially!

_The Miya family is certainly not nobodies in Hyogo; they're their own group of prominent figures in all of Japan. Dedicated scholars, passionate doctors, accomplished artists._

“So what does that make us, Samu?” Atsumu lifted his face from the half unread newspaper to glance at his brother across him. He knew clearly what his twin brother would say.

“Top of the list, obviously.”

Atsumu and Osamu grew up watching television segments of yet another one of their aunts, cousins, and their own parents appearing there, talking about probably important things they didn't understand. What they did recognize was that their parents got so invested in their respective works with the same burning passion they had playing volleyball. They just knew they'd get there someday too. Maybe even ending up on TV, if they work just as hard. They would dream of sporting their V.League jackets while guest-starring the morning sports show, both names headlining the news.

Not Atsumu, not Osamu, but The Miya Twins. One name with the same face, an inseparable set.

The Miya Twins. The stars of Japanese volleyball.

And so they made the wish and blew the candle on their volleyball-themed cake for their fifteenth birthday. Their dad had baked it for them with Osamu's help, and by Atsumu's request.

“I know you two are going to be amazing people.” Mama Miya kissed both of them on their cheeks, and soft blushes formed as they shushed her away (“Ma, we're fifteen!”).

They knew they were. They had a loving, supportive family and were a part of an unstoppable pair in a powerhouse team—that's something that not everyone could have, and they appreciated it a lot. This year was going to be the year they get into the infamous Inarizaki High School, one they'd been eyeing for months and finally got recommendations in. It wouldn't mean that much to anyone, but for them, it's a giant leap forward.

***

“I'm quitting volleyball after high school.”

Maybe it's true that high school changes people. Maybe two years were indeed too long. Maybe the leap was bigger than they could manage.

“Are you for real?!”

“Sure as hell.”

“When did you make the decision? What makes you think it's okay not to involve me in this?”

Atsumu was close to landing his fist in his twin's face, but he managed to hold onto it. Did he forget that it was a shared dream he was breaking?

There were no answers from Osamu who was looking at his eyes as if he was challenging him to a brawl outside. At that moment something hit the setter into a realization, hard on his head, and he hasn't felt this scared in his life. Of course he wasn't afraid of Osamu picking fights with him—that would be business as usual. He wasn't scared of getting banned two days from practice for fighting in the gym either.

It's just that, he knew the look of someone who was determined. Somewhere along the line without him ever realizing, Osamu had decided a future for himself and made up his mind. Knowing Osamu, once he decided on something, he'd never look back. Atsumu acknowledged his twin's right to do so, and he wasn't under any obligation to tell him everything despite the fact that they're brothers—why it never occurred to him that something like this would happen anytime soon, he had no idea.

And just like that, he'd be on his own on the journey that he thought would be theirs. That didn't make any sense.

“I've decided on this since the last Interhigh,” Osamu paused. “I've been thinking a lot about this, Tsumu, and I'm not saying anything to anyone until I'm really sure of it. I hate having to choose between volleyball and food, but it turns out I love one more than the other.”

Osamu didn't have the heart to tell his twin that going on separate ways would be inevitable. No—it's just him being too deep in his denial of the fact that Atsumu might already know that. Someday they'd have their own little families, their own hobbies, their own friends that's not each other's mutuals. Why should it be any different when it came to choosing careers?

***

“Samu,”

Atsumu finally spoke to him in their room, a day after the whole neck-pulling and yelling in the gym (no, nobody was banned) being unreasonably competitive about who would be happier in their deathbed. He had been giving Osamu the silent treatment; partly because he was angry and needed some time to think, and the rest was because he was already set on his next steps. It's a little hard to make, considering now he had to exclude his twin in his volleyball future plans.

_“If you think you going alone will be hard,” said their captain, Kita-san, the other day, “Consider this: it's going to be Osamu's first time on his own too.”_

Kita-san was right. They were going on an unexplored territory that definitely wouldn't be a smooth sail, and the last thing he wanted to wish Osamu was hardship.

“What?” Osamu turned his eyes from Pre-Evolution Soccer on their console.

“You better not mess up on your menu or I'm gonna bring you down to the lowest of the media review ranks.”

Atsumu might or might not be threatening him, but the words he just said were exactly what Osamu needed to hear.

“Challenge accepted,”

A smile was etched on Osamu's face, his eyes gleamed with relief and excitement. Relieved, because he'd expected angry Atsumu for a few more days. Excited, because he knew that in the days forward where he'll go on his pursuit, he had a hundred percent of his twin brother's support.

“Best believe I'll cook better than anyone else in the world.”

Atsumu tossed his yellowing volleyball into the wall. “Do me a favor, though,”

“What?”

“You continue to play 'til the end of our third year.”

The ball flew across the room towards Osamu. “Fine by me.” He paused, catching the ball with both hands.

“That's my plan anyway.”

***

“Make it quick, Tsumu, I'm in meringue hell right now.”

Curses flew as soon as the older twin answered the phone. Osamu from the other end was sounding so desperate as he whipped another batch of meringue in the university kitchen in Tokyo, at three in the afternoon. This was an exam material from one of his courses that he'd been practicing, and patience was slowly (but surely) disappearing in the process. The first three batches that he tried were total failures and all three needed him to adjust to his horrible timings. _How the hell does one know if it's past soft peak?_ And here he thought pastry class was a piece of cake.

The setter laughed at his brother's exclaims. “Did you even remember that it's your birthday?”

“Facebook told me.”

“If it makes you feel better, I completely forgot about it too. That's until my team surprised me with a sushi feast for lunch, though.”

“Way to show off, buddy,” Osamu couldn't help but smile. Atsumu was in good hands, at least there were a few familiar faces like Sakusa Kiyoomi and Bokuto Kotaro to look out for him in their team.

Atsumu himself had joined the dark horse of the V-League 1st Division, MSBY Black Jackals. An offer was made for him following their victory at the last Spring Interhigh, and naturally he accepted. He loved the team, he loved the games, but lately he'd found himself stuck in a rut. Between having to fine-tune his killer jump floater or coming up with new, service-ace-guaranteed serves, he actually would like some days off. Which wasn't an option to begin with, especially if he wanted to make the national team roster next year.

Ever since they went their separate ways with Osamu going to culinary school in Tokyo and Atsumu playing volleyball professionally with an Osaka-based team, they'd always made it their thing to go home on the weekend after their birthday. This year, instead of immediately saying yes to their mother's asking on their family group chat, they were both giving a maybe.

“So will you be home this weekend?” Atsumu asked.

“If I can finish the mountain of reports I had to do before Thursday, I will.” His twin huffed, suddenly reminded of the to-do-list in his journal. “What about you?”

“I kinda want to practice... but I kinda want to rest. I don't know.”

“Make up your mind. Ma won't have it if neither of us came.”

“I'll probably go, unlike you,” The setter smirked, “and I could use some of dad's semifreddo.”

“Damn, that sounds really amazing.” Osamu paused, adjusting his call to speaker. “What happened to you being an athlete and maintaining your nutrition intake?”

“We're allowed desserts every now and then, dumbass,” Atsumu scowled. “Who would even try your botched pudding from pastry class if not me?”

The former wing spiker let out a soft laugh. “That's true.”

“Come on, Samu. Bring your reports here. I was hoping you'd come out here and help me try out my serves.”

“Only if you help me with another batch of trial croissants.”

“Deal.”

A momentary silence fell between them. Only the sounds from Osamu's mixer and the thumping of volleyballs hitting the floor from behind could be heard, but it was immediately followed by one of them breaking the air just to rant, rambling about frustrations after frustrations. Their first day in this decade and the days preceding it had been nothing but a series of trial and errors, as if their system was being reinstalled into something new.

It turned out that being Atsumu and Osamu outside The Miya Twins weren't as bad as they'd initially imagined. They found joy and satisfaction there, and their respective struggles were the common ground that reminded them of their roots. Sports and cuisine used to seem like two different worlds, but it took the same thing to be the best—the very thing that they got accustomed to since they were very little, the very thing that lifted them up to this point.

It was hard work, and they knew that the both of them were doing exactly that.

“Well, so I guess, happy birthday, Samu. Stop being a stupid jerk and finish your assignments, quick.”

“That was weird, but thanks. Happy birthday too, Tsumu. Now you stop being an asshole to your teammates and have them practice your serves with you.”

It might not be the best birthday in their entire life, but who cares, as long as they knew their best years lie ahead of them.

***

Their twenty fifth came on a Monday of all things. Twenty five, the year people claimed to be a rollercoaster ride with the quarter life crisis and all. For the first time in five years, the twins were back in the same town on their birthday. Osamu had to supervise his one-month-old Osaka branch, and Atsumu was still with the Black Jackals.

Since it was the Black Jackals day off, Atsumu decided to drop by his twin's shop. He was hoping to only order something, say hello, and go home—but alas, his twin didn't let him leave before forcibly dragging him into the work. Atsumu didn't know how exhausting it was to work around the shop; taking orders, making the onigiri, sending it to the customers and talking to them when necessary. Osamu was basically in a one-man band because his only employee in this branch had to take a half-day leave.

“I never thought serving people onigiri is supposed to be this hard,” He blew the steam off his spicy tuna onigiri, sitting on the bar with a pout on his lips. The shop was nearing its closing time, and it looked like no more people was going to come in. His twin laughed from the open kitchen, hands busy setting the plates back to where they were before.

“You just happened to come in the most interesting part of the day. If we got Matsuoka-kun for the rest of this afternoon, you'd be fine.”

“Nah, I wouldn't. I'd rather come here as a customer and roast you to the ground.”

“Because my onigiri was that good?”

“Well... yeah.” Atsumu chewed his second helping of the rice ball. “Only because it's Kita-san's rice.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

Between the light conversations, the pings on Atsumu's phone kept screaming like a school bell, loud and gradually louder with each ring. Osamu gave him the side-eyes, telling him to keep it down, and so Atsumu moved his fingers around the notification bar to open the similar messages people had been sending him.

It was a snippet of the release that he and Osamu did for a magazine a few weeks back at the opening of Onigiri Miya Osaka branch.

“Samu, look. The release came out.”

Osamu made his way to sit beside his twin on the bar stool. He took off his cap and scooted over to look at Atsumu's phone; a big, bolded blue headline was written on the top of the screen.

_The Miya Twins: Going Forward_  
_The former invincible pair of high school volleyball might be no more, there are now only the National Team setter and the CEO of the infamous Onigiri Miya. The Miya Twins, as they always do, remain unshakable!_

The twins both laughed at the remarks the magazine wrote about them. Unshakable, they said. At least they got it right—they might not know how much frustration Osamu went through developing a small shop from the ground up, or how many hours Atsumu had to spend practicing alone for the Japan National Setter position; but their hard work didn't go unnoticed.

That's a relief.

So they had it, the most appropriate birthday gift for their childhood dreams and teenage years, proudly earned on their 25th birthday. There was no home-baked cake, no candle, nothing grand. The coverage wasn't even on anything fancy, it's just from a prefectural magazine. But well, they'd be damned if they said it wasn't exactly what they needed.

“That's our birthday present, I guess,” Osamu said.

“So, top of the list?”

Atsumu, once again, saw what his twin was going to answer.

“We'll get there someday. So much to do before that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you feel like it's a little rushed, I do feel it too... but then no, it's all in the right places enough for me :) Kind feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
